


Almas gemelas

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Love, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, Sexual Content, Vampire Harry, Werewolves, larry stylinson - Freeform, promt, wolf Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo nace con algún tipo de marca. Algo que los representa. Todas las personas son completadas por dentro y por fuera. Con su imagen, y su alma.</p><p>Sólo ellos nacen con la mitad de esa imagen, de esa alma y la otra mitad está en el cuerpo de su pareja predestinada.</p><p>Ambos, vampiros y licántropos son de esos seres que les falta su otra mitad, y que sólo se completa una vez que se consume el verdadero amor con tu compañero legítimo.</p><p>Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando un vampiro y un hombre lobo, seres que están destinados a odiarse mutuamente, son almas gemelas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almas gemelas

Louis está corriendo tan rápido como puede, lo que es bastante, al menos, tanto como para ser casi una figura borrosa e imperceptible para el ojo humano. Esquiva árboles, rocas y ramas que sólo están esparcidas delante de él. Y corre más y más rápido.

Louis puede escuchar perfectamente los pasos de Harry a sus espaldas, Harry es más rápido que él, pero Louis tiene una pequeña ventaja de cinco minutos. No es que estuvieran jugando, o haciendo una carrera, él realmente no quiere ser atrapado por Harry.

Louis se para y gira sobre su propio cuerpo, evaluando sus posibilidades para escapar de las garras de Harry. Literalmente. Louis pierde momentáneamente el equilibrio de sus propios pies, y entonces está siendo empujado fuertemente, su espalda contra el suelo, y Harry encima de él.

“¡Te dije que me dejaras, tú pedazo de…!” Louis es interrumpido por el lametón que recibe en la mejilla derecha.

Louis se limpia teatralmente y empuja el hocico de Harry lejos de su cara y se sienta sobre la tierra húmeda.

Harry se aparta, y pronto deja de parecer un perro enorme, y más un humano. El pelo sobre su cuerpo va despareciendo y sus miembros vuelven a su tamaño y forma normal.

Louis sigue tan asombrado cada vez que presencia las transformaciones de los hombros lobos como la primera vez, es un caso perdido.

Harry tiene aún el brillo salvaje en sus ojos verdes, que son casi animales, y sus dientes aún son demasiado afilados para ser del todo como los de un humano. La transformación completa nunca es inmediata.

Louis se quita la chaqueta vaquera y se la lanza a Harry para que cubra su torso desnudo. Al menos, Louis piensa agradecido, Harry conserva los pantalones.

“Te he dicho que me dejes en paz. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Lárgate!” Louis grita mientras que Harry pasa sus manos por las mangas de su chaqueta, luego sonríe hacia Louis descaradamente, su nariz contra la chaqueta e inspira profundamente de ella.

Louis sólo tiene más ganas de matarlo ahora, apretando sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo, y se inclina desafiante, luego gruñe, enseñando la punta de sus colmillos.

“¿Nunca dije lo caliente que eres cuando haces eso?” murmura Harry, su sonrisa torcida, mientras se acerca lentamente al cuerpo inerte de Louis.

“No debería parecerte caliente cuando podría arrancarte la piel a tiras, lobo.” Vuelve a decir, cruzado de brazos. Y Louis no es estúpido, él es perfectamente consciente de está siendo acorralado por Harry.

Él puede notar el tronco de un árbol presionándose contra su espalda y maldice interiormente. Harry sonríe victorioso.

Louis gruñe de nuevo. Él sabe que ni siquiera debería estar aquí ahora, con Harry, y ambos solos. Louis sabe que debería odiarle por naturaleza, él lo sabe.

Pero, Harry también le cae bien, sabe que es una gran persona, y que podrían haber sido mejores amigos si no fuera por este pequeño problema de que su instinto es querer matarse entre sí.

“Louis tú me deseas, no puedes negármelo. Me quieres, aquí, y ahora.” Harry dice, y pronuncia cada palabra, lentamente, haciendo que lleguen a Louis como balas.

Louis cierra los ojos, e inmediatamente sabe que ha cometido un error haciéndolo, porque Harry ya está junto a él, a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro, cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos.

Y él no debería estar tan cerca de Harry nunca. De nadie como él, en realidad.

“¿Tú no me deseas Louis?” pregunta Harry, sus ojos aún salvajes recorriendo cada poro de la piel de Louis. “Porque yo sí lo hago. Quiero cada trozo que pueda obtener de ti.” Se lame los labios y luego sonríe hacia Louis.

Louis traga duro, e intenta empujar a Harry, con las manos contra su pecho duro y sólido. Harry no se mueve ni un puto centímetro.

Harry encarna una ceja arrogante, y él sabe que está probando que él es incluso más fuerte que Louis, lo que es bastante inusual. Los vampiros tienen esa fuerza capaz de arrancar casas de sus cimientos.

Pero Harry es más fuerte que él.

La vida apesta. Y eso que él ni siquiera está realmente vivo, así que es una doble putada.

Harry sujeta de las caderas a Louis y lo levanta del suelo, luego lo rodea con los brazos por debajo de su espalda, y Louis sólo puede rodear la cintura de Harry con las piernas si no quiere caerse al suelo y tragar tierra.

Harry acerca su cara a la de Louis, su nariz rozando su mejilla, y después sus labios están acariciando la oreja de Louis.

“Louis…” roza el borde de su oreja con los dientes aún afilados, y Louis siente cómo su piel se rasga un poco, y la sangre empieza a correr, desde su oreja hasta su cuello.

Harry sólo lame la línea roja cuando llega a su campo de visión y después mira a Louis y sonríe de nuevo.

Louis puede ver sus dientes, ya normales, manchados con su sangre, y la lengua de Harry barriendo por encima de ellos, limpiando el rastro de líquido rojo.

“Te distraes con mucha facilidad, Lou.” Louis sacude la cabeza bruscamente, volviendo un poco a la realidad.

“Vete a la mierda.” Louis aprieta los hombros de Harry y salta fuera de él, sus pies por fin tocando el suelo.

Entonces, empieza a correr de nuevo, dejando a Harry atrás, solo y con una estúpida sonrisa estupefacta en la cara.

Él sólo se para cuando es consciente de que puede ver agua debajo de sus pies, de que está surcando un lago, su cuerpo todavía sobre la superficie.

Y él sólo se detiene abruptamente porque no sabía que se supone que podía hacer cosas como estas, correr sobre el agua, y él recuerda que aún sigue sobre un lago, entonces se hunde.

Cuando Louis vuelve a la superficie, está escupiendo agua y tosiendo y maldiciendo cada cosa que ve.

Él está completamente mojado, y hace frío, y Harry tiene la culpa.

“¡Louis!” Harry está mirándolo desde la orilla, con horror, y un poco de preocupación.

“Te dije que me dejaras en paz, ¿me oyes? Para con esto.” Grita, su cabeza hundiéndose de vez en cuando bajo la superficie del lago.

Harry sólo lo ignora como hace siempre y se quita la chaqueta de Louis, y entonces él está a su lado en un par de inmersiones.

Harry rodea la cintura de Louis con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho, y Harry está caliente, él siempre está caliente, incluso ahora, mojado y todo.

Louis abraza a Harry por el cuello, absorbiendo todo el calor.

“Llévame a la orilla.” Murmura y Harry asiente.

“Louis…” empieza, una vez que Louis está sentado y Harry a su lado.

Louis sólo lo mira y entiende, entiende por qué la cara de Harry está llena de dolor, pero él no es capaz de darle lo que pide. Nunca pudo.

“Harry, sabes que yo… lo que me contaste de las almas gemelas…” cierra los ojos, respirando lentamente “¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, de todos modos?” Louis pregunta, escépticamente.

“Ya te lo dije.” Murmura y sonríe débilmente, acariciando la mejilla de Louis con los dedos. “Las almas gemelas desde siempre se han buscado para encontrarse, Louis.” Sonríe cariñosamente. “Y yo te encontré a ti.” Vuelve a hacer una pausa. “Cada vez que te miro a los ojos, puedo ver mi propia alma reflejada en ellos, Louis.” Susurra, como si fuera un secreto, uno muy sucio.

La respiración de Louis se corta, e intentar tartamudear algo, pero su boca sólo se seca.

Puede ver los rastros azules en los ojos verdes de Harry. Y no sabe cómo, pero él está sobre su regazo ahora, ambos empapado, y sentados en el suelo.

Louis pasa sus dedos a lo largo de la barbilla, mandíbula y mejilla de Harry. Su piel es suave pero también tiene partes donde pica y es áspera.

Harry sonríe un poco cuando el dedo índice de Louis roza su labio inferior. Y entonces, Louis está siendo sujetado por las manos de Harry, empujándolo más cerca de su pecho.

Cuando los labios de Harry se presionan sobre los de Louis, él es colocado en el suelo de espaldas, con Harry encima de él.

“Harry.” Hipa, cerrando fuerte los ojos, Harry sólo sigue besando la garganta de Louis. Harry quita la ropa mojada de Louis, y la tira lejos, luego empieza a besar el torso desnudo de Louis, en besos cortos y dulces.

“Louis, he querido hacer esto cada maldito día de mi vida desde que te conocí.” Susurra, y Louis nota cómo su cuerpo se estremece por el frío y entonces Harry se aprieta contra él, y el frío desaparece inmediatamente. Louis está embobado mirando a Harry mientras todo eso pasa.

Harry vuelve a la altura de la cara de Louis, y entonces besa sus mejillas y nariz y una sonrisa explota en la cara de Louis.

Harry sólo sonríe más ampliamente de vuelta y atrae el labio inferior de Louis a su boca con los dientes.

“Mierda.” Louis se endereza, y se sienta sobre Harry ahora, y termina de desnudarse a sí mismo, movimientos torpes y necesitados.

Harry sólo se queda mirando cómo Louis lucha contra la cremallera de sus pantalones, y una pequeña sonrisa juega en sus labios.

Harry ayuda a Louis con sus pantalones, sin embargo, él no es capaz de resistirse mucho más tiempo tampoco, y empieza quitándose sus propios pantalones.

Louis está completamente desnudo de rodillas enfrente de un Harry también desnudo, que está mirando fijamente a los ojos de Louis.

Louis no sabe qué hacer realmente, y Harry tampoco hace nada, y el frío vuelve a llegar a su cuerpo rápidamente.

Harry nota cómo Louis empieza a temblar, y lo atrae hacia su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, su nariz rozando el cuello de Louis.

“Por favor.” Pide Louis, y Harry asiente una vez más, antes de levantarse del suelo, con Louis en sus brazos.

“Harry.” Lanza la palabra como un insulto, desprevenido por el movimiento, entonces, rodea el cuello de Harry con los brazos mientras ellos se mueven contra un árbol.

“Voy a hacer esto duro, Lou, si no lo hago, creo que voy a explotar.” Confiesa Harry. Louis ríe y besa la cara de Harry por todas partes antes de ser presionado más fuerte contra el árbol.

Su espalda escuece, pero no le importa, él coloca sus manos alrededor de la cara de Harry, y después muerde su labio superior. Harry gime en el beso y sus cuerpos, aún mojados, resbalan un poco.

Louis nota como la mano de Harry presiona sobre su cadera aún más fuerte, mientras que la otra está sobre su culo.

“Maldita sea, Harry, fóllame de una vez, ¿quieres?” grita Louis frustrado, Harry ríe, su boca haciendo cosquillas sobre la piel de Louis, pero asiente.

Y entonces, Louis está siendo penetrado por los dedos mojados de Harry y la sensación no podría ser mejor.

Louis suspira y apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, sus piernas aún rodeando su cintura, mientras que él está siendo dilatado y quiere gritar hasta que le falle la voz.

Son varios minutos en los que están así, y Louis quiere decirle a Harry que ya está preparado, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Harry lo aparta del árbol y lo sube un poco, sus cuerpos tocándose en todos sitios, Louis puede notar los labios húmedos de Harry presionados contra su torso.

Mientras que Harry va bajando a Louis por su cuerpo, Louis puede ver cómo las venas de Harry sobresalen de sus brazos por el esfuerzo, mientras que una sensación de ser llenado, llega a lo más profundo de Louis.

“Oh, joder.” Dice Louis cuando Harry está completamente dentro de él. Harry silba entre dientes algo que no llega a entender y entonces, ellos están moviéndose de nuevo, la espalda de Louis choca contra otro árbol y Harry se inclina, preparado para las embestidas fuertes.

“Realmente quiero hacer esto, Louis. ¿Tú?” Asegura Harry, Louis sólo puede asentir, sin saber qué más responder de vuelta.

Louis se comprime y se expande sobre el cuerpo de Harry, cuando él empieza a moverse dentro de él, Harry es duro y rápido y es todo lo que prometió que sería y Louis cree que está a punto de tocar el cielo con los dedos.

“Ahh.” Louis dice, y es como una exclamación ahogada contra la piel de Harry, después sólo muerde su hombro para aplacar sus gritos.

Harry también está intentando no gritar demasiado, él sabe que ellos están bastante lejos de la ciudad más cercana, como a unos diez kilómetros, pero quiere ser cuidadoso.

La mano de Louis se enreda con los rizos de Harry, mientras lo acerca para otro beso. Es agresivo, urgente y dice te necesito.

El cuerpo de Louis se arquea, mientras todo dentro de él se estremece y Harry da todo de él para no cerrar los ojos, y así poder tener una imagen en su cabeza de Louis llegando ruidosamente, sobre él.

“Mierda, Louis, Louis, yo…” Harry grita más tarde, y siente como Louis está mordiéndolo en el cuello, con los colmillos clavados profundamente, y eso hace que su cuerpo se debilite, pero también lo relaja.

Harry esconde la cara en el hombro de Louis, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose y luego liberándose, segundos después.

Cuando Harry vuelve a la cordura, se da cuenta de que ya no están presionados contra el árbol, sino en el suelo, tumbados, y Louis en sus brazos.

Harry puede ver como el pelo de Louis cae sobre su pecho, y hace cosquillas. Harry acaricia la espalda de Louis con los dedos, y luego, Louis levanta la cabeza, sus ojos nublados y salvajes, pero también en paz, mirando hacia Harry.

“¿Sabes?” dice, tocando su cuello hinchado por la mordedura de Louis. “Esto es mucho más que un chupetón, ¿voy a convertirme en un vampiro pálido y feo?” bromea.

Louis ríe, con la cabeza apoyada en el torso desnudo de Harry, durante un tiempo. “No. Pero tú ya eres pálido y feo.” Harry pellizca en las costillas de Louis, lo que lo hace retorcerse, y de alguna manera, acabar encima de Harry.

“Louis.” Susurra, ahora mucho más serio, la nariz de Harry rozando la suya, y sus ojos parecen brillar cuando Louis sonríe hacia él.

“Sabía que eras tú.” Vuelve a decir, y es como un murmuro estrangulado por la gran sonrisa que tiene Harry en su cara. Y él no explica qué quiso decir después, realmente, pero no hace falta. Louis lo entiende.

Almas gemelas.

Y es porque él siempre supo que, desde que se conocieron, el anhelo del alma por encontrar a su otra mitad, por fin había cesado.


End file.
